Cute Boy x Handsome Girl
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, OOC. Len yang diejek cute boy oleh Rin membalas dengan mengatakan kalau Rin itu "handsome girl" karena berdada rata dan berpinggang kecil, bagaimana reaksi Rin? Apa Len menyesalinya? R&R please!


Fanfic yang ditulis karena kasihan dengan Len yang sering dianiaya oleh Rink arena dia shota, sekali-kali pengen nunjukin bahwa cowok shota sekalipun tetap cowok dan bisa terlihat keren.

Ada hints twincestnya (itu buat sekuel sih), tapi sebenarnya samar banget jadi masih save kok

Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo, hints for twincest..?

* * *

><p><strong>Cute Boy x Handsome Girl<strong>

Memiliki wajah manis tapi bergender laki-laki memiliki kesulitannya tersendiri, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Len Kagamine, yang kini berusia 15 tahun, sebentar lagi mau menginjak umur 16 tahun. Matanya yang biru bulat serta bentuk wajah yang mulus dan feminine membuatnya kelihatan seperti gadis. Tidak perlu disebutkan lagi bagaimana rambutnya yang agak panjang menambah urutan daftar salah paham.

Tapi, ia tetap laki-laki, ikut ekskul basket, dan tidak begitu bisa mengerti jalan pikir gadis-gadis seumurannya.

Bahkan meskipun ia terlahir kembar dengan Rin Kagamine, saudara perempuannya.

Mereka memiliki wajah identik yang sulit dibedakan, meski sejak menginjak usia remaja Len tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Rin. Tapi tetap saja, bila mereka bertukar kostum mungkin orang-orang tak akan sadar kalau mereka telah bertukar.

Yang membedakan adalah sifat mereka. Rin adalah gadis penuh semangat, ceria, bossy dank eras kepala sedangkan Len adalah pemuda yang tenang, penurut, baik dan sopan. Ia sadar kok kalau selama ini ia sering diperbudak Rin, sampai dikomentari oleh teman-temannya karena Len terlihat seperti "pembantu pribadi Rin".

Apa boleh buat, Rin akan sangat menyebalkan dan mengerikan bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Len sih cari amannya saja, selama apa yang diperintahkan Rin padanya masih masuk akal baginya.

Tapi, tetap saja Rin sering memintanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Seperti hari ini.

Ketika Len sedang sibuk mengerjakan PRnya dikamarnya yang ditinggalinya bersama Rin, saudara kembarnya itu mendadak masuk dengan sebuah gaun melambai di tangannya. Len tahu hari ini akan jadi panjang sekali.

"Len~," panggil Rin dengan nada sok imut. Rin yang saat itu memakai kaus oranye dengan celana pendek melangkah mendekati Len yang sudah memasang tampang ketus duluan.

"Apa?" tanya Len dengan nada kesal, ia tahu apa yang ingin Rin lakukan padanya.

"Pakai gaun ini dong," pinta Rin sambil memperlihatkan gaun panjang berwarna pink terang dengan berbagai pita menghiasi gaun itu. Len memandangnya dengan jijik. Gaun menjijikkan punya siapa itu? Yang jelas pasti bukan punya dirinya atau Rin.

"Nggak mau, aku kan laki-laki, untuk apa pakai baju begituan?" tolak Len tegas, ia tahu Rin pasti akan segera beradu argumen dengannya, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja kali ini.

"Kenapa? Kau kan cute boy, pasti cocok pakai gaun ini," jawab Rin sekenanya.

Len yang sudah membenci kata "shota", "cute boy", "bishounen" dan saudara-saudaranya hanya bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras ke kepalanya.

"Tetap aja, aku nggak mau," tolaknya keras. Rin mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa sih emangnya? Nggak aku apa-apain kok, paling cuma kufoto," kata Rin.

Foto? Dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah? Nggak deh, makasih.

"Nggak," tolak Len lagi. Rin memandangnya dengan pipi menggembung dan mata tajam. Tumben adiknya yang manis menolak permintaannya.

"Sudahlah Len, ngaku aja, sekali cute boy, bishounen dan shota yah nggak akan berubah sampai kapanpun," ejek Rin yang tahu Len tidak suka julukan-julukan itu.

Len yang ingin stay cool, merasa tersulut saudaranya sendiri mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya. Keterlaluan…

"Halah, kamu sendiri, cewek berdada rata, pinggang kecil dan tomboynya bukan kepalang, kamu bukan cewek lagi namanya…apa ya….oh ya, handsome girl, ahahaha," balas Len.

Rin terkejut mendengar Len membalasnya. "A…Apa katamu, tomboy? Aku nggak tomboy kok, aku juga nggak ganteng!" bantah Rin.

Len mendelikkan mata padanya, akhirnya ia bisa membalas Rin juga. Tahu rasa. "Hah, kalau kau pakai bajuku, mengikat rambutmu dan keluar rumah, pasti nggak akan ada yang tahu kamu itu cewek Rin," ejek Len.

"Apalagi kamu nggak pernah dandan, kecuali seragam sekolah kamu nggak pernah pakai rok, sikapmu yang bossy dank eras kepala beda dengan imej cewek yang lemah lembut," tambah Len membuat Rin semakin marah.

"Memangnya aku nggak boleh begini?" pekik Rin kesal.

"Yah, aku cuma pengen kamu tahu aja rasanya gimana diejek "shota" tiap hari oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri, gimana rasanya, handsome girl?" ejek Len sambil menyeringai.

Rin tersentak dan memandang Len dengan tajam. Tapi ia tidak bisa membalas, apa yang Len katakan semuanya benar. Dadanya rata, pinggangnya kecil, sikapnya yang tomboy…

Rin berbalik dan lari keluar dari kamar, membuat Len kaget karena jarang sekali Rin mengalah dalam argument mereka.

"Apa aku keterlaluan ya?" gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri.

IoI

Rin memandangi dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, sekarang ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lebih feminim agar Len tidak mengejeknya lagi. Pita putih besar sudah menggantung di rambutnya seperti biasanya, begitu pula empat jepit putih yang menjepit poninya. Rambutnya cukup panjang, sudah menyentuh bahunya.

Seragam sailornya juga sudah rapi, pita berwarna kuning sudah terikat, roknya sudah disetrika dan celana spatsnya. Rin berhenti memandang celana spatsnya, celana hitam ketat yang memang selalu ia pakai bila ia memakai seragam sekolah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya bisa bertahan memakai rok tanpa spats, anginnya terasa masuk dan bila rok tersingkap maka celana dalamnya akan kelihatan kan?

Tapi…apa karena pakai spats ini ia jadi kelihatan tomboy ya? Apalagi spats miliknya cukup panjang sampai menyembul di bawah rok.

Dengan ragu, Rin mencopot spatsnya. Ia merasa aneh….seperti ada yang kurang. Tapi memang, ia kelihatan lebih feminim sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk berdandan, tapi gagal. Akhirnya ia cuma memakai bedak bayi dan lipglos tipis di bibirnya.

Setidaknya ia sudah berdandan sedikit hari ini.

Ia pun keluar kamar mandi dengan puas, tapi masih merasa aneh dengan roknya.

"Wah, sudah siang, gawat!" pekik Rin kaget saat melihat jam di dinding.

Ia segera menuju lantai satu dan menemukan Len yang tengah menununggunya dengan kesal. "Lama amat sih, sudah hampir telat nih," omelnya. Rin hanya mendengus dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Mereka segera bergegas keluar dari rumah, orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri dan mereka memang sudah ditinggal sejak masuk SMA.

Rin kaget saat Len melempar sebungkus roti padanya ketika berada di luar rumah. "Hari ini olahraga, kalau nggak sarapan nanti kamu pingsan lho," kata Len yang sudah memakan rotinya saat menunggu Rin tadi.

"Aku kan kuat, tenang saja," kata Rin, memasukkan rotinya ke dalam tasnya dengan cuek. Len ingin menegurnya tapi yang dikatakan Rin benar, ia memang kuat. Ia bahkan bisa menggendong Len ala pengantin ketika Len bahkan tak kuat mengangkatnya.

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju stasiun, sekolah mereka memang cukup jauh, dua stasiun dari tempat mereka berada. Rin dan Len berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa, bisa gawat kalau gerbang keburu ditutup dan mereka tidak bisa masuk.

Begitu sampai di stasiun, Len dan Rin berbelok memasuki lorong karena kereta mereka berada di seberang yang bisa dicapai dengan lorong bawah tanah. Len terkejut saat ia mendaki tangga, saat Rin berlari di depannya, ia tidak pakai spats!

"Rin!" pekik Len, menarik tangan Rin agar ia berhenti berlari.

"Aduh, ada apaan sih, Len? Kita sudah telat nih!" omel Rin kesal. Wajah Len sedikit memerah juga kesal.

"Hari ini kamu nggak pakai spats?" tanya Len.

Rin terdiam kemudian menggeleng. Len menaiki tangga agar sejajar dengan saudaranya lalu membisikkan ke telinganya.

"Waktu kamu lari, celana dalammu kelihatan tahu," bisik Len dengan wajah merah pada saudaranya. Rin tercekat mendengarnya, secara reflek tangannya menutup bagian belakang roknya.

Gawat, roknya memang terlalu pendek karena itu kalau tidak pakai spats pasti celana dalamnya kelihatan. Kenapa ia tidak pakai rok yang lebih panjang tadi?

Melihat saudaranya risih dan malu, apalagi banyak cowok terkikik di sekitar tangga membuat wajah Rin semakin memerah, Len seger melepas jaket kuning yang selalu ia kenakan di balik seragam gakuran hitamnya.

"Ini, lilitkan jaketku di pinggangmu, jadi kalau kamu lari, roknya tidak akan terangkat," kata Len sambil menyodorkan jaketnya, sementara ia memakai gakurannya kembali.

Rin yang merasa malu tanpa protes menerima jaket pemberian Len dan mengikatkannya di pinggangnya. Jaket Len cukup tebal, jadi meski ia lari tidak akan terangkat semudah itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Rin. Len hanya tersenyum. Kalau Rin menurut, ternyata ia manis juga.

Mereka kembali berlari, begitu mendengar suara kereta datang, tak lupa Len memberikan tatapan tajam pada cowok-cowok yang menertawakan saudara perempuannya tadi sebelum ia berbalik dan menyusul Rin.

IoI

Rin menghela napas di mejanya, ia bersyukur mereka datang tepat waktu ketika kereta datang juga saat gerbang hampir ditutup jadi mereka masih bisa masuk sekolah.

Tapi, kejadian tadi…wajah Rin segera memerah. Malunya….jika Len tidak memberitahunya mungkin Rin tidak akan sadar. Gara-gara ia tidak pakai spats, celana dalamnya kelihatan. Untung Len meminjamkan jaketnya jadi Rin selamat.

Len….wajah Rin memerah, ia tidak menyangka, adiknya yang manis itu…sejak kapan ya bersikap seperti laki-laki dewasa begitu. Ketika mungkin saudara laki-laki yang lain akan menertawakan bila celana dalam saudara perempuannya kelihatan, Len justru membantunya.

Rin menggenggam jaket Len yang ada di tangannya, ia juga tidak sadar kalau tubuh Len sekarang sudah jauh lebih besar darinya. Padahal dulu Len kecil sekali hampir seperti perempuan, tapi sekarang….ia lebih dewasa.

"Oi Rin, kau dengar tidak sih?"

Rinterkejut, melihat temannya, Miku, berkacak pinggang di sebelahnya. "Sekarang sudah waktunya ganti baju untuk olahraga, kamu malah ngelamun terus," omel Miku kesal. Rin hanya tertawa nervous saja.

Untunglah Len berada di kelas yang berbeda darinya, Rin bisa malu kalau ia tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan saudaranya itu olehnya.

Kedua gadis itu segera mengambil baju olahraga mereka dan pergi ke ruang ganti khusus wanita sementara laki-laki ganti di kelas. Setiap ganti baju bersama, Rin merasa rendah diri karena bentuk tubuhnya sangat ketinggalan bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh teman-teman perempuan sebayanya. Kenapa sih ia diberi tubuh seperti ini? Padahal ia sudah haid tapi pertumbuhan tubuhnya begitu lambat, membuat ia kesal.

Ngomong-ngomong soal haid, rasanya tadi pahanya terasa sakit…apa ia akan dapat haid hari ini? Ah, tidak mungkin, masih jauh dari jadwal ia haid kok.

Dengan segera Rin berganti dengan baju olahraga yang terdiri dari kaus putih dan spats hitam panjang.

"Sekarang olahraga apa?" tanya Rin pada Miku yang masih sibuk berganti pakaian, karena rambutnya sangat panjang jadi memang menyulitkannya dalam berganti baju.

"Kata kelas sebelah sih, voli, kalau laki-laki basket," kata Miku, akhirnya bisa menggulung rambut panjangnya agar keluar dari seragam sailornya. Rin terkikik melihatnya, makanya kalau punya rambut jangan panjang-panjang.

Selesai berganti, Rin dan Miku segera bergegas menuju gedung olahraga karena cuaca hari ini terik sekali, resiko murid-murid pingsa kepanasan kalau berolahraga di tempat terbuka.

Begitu sampai, Rin dan Miku bergabung dengan rombongan gadis-gadis kelasnya dan dari kelas lain. Oh ya, Rin lupa, jadwal olahraganya dan Len sama, tapi karena olahraga perempuan dan laki-laki biasanya dipisah, Rin jadi tidak begitu ingat.

Namun, karena gedung olahraga ini cukup luas, tampaknya mereka bisa bertemu sekarang.

Rin mencari-cari saudara kembarnya dan segera menemukannya bersama dengan murid laki-laki lainnya, sedang bersendau gurau.

Len memang sedikit menonjol karena wajahnya yang manis tapi ia tampaknya bisa membaur dengan baik, tidak seperti saat ia kecil. Ia begitu pemalu dan hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Rin.

Ia sekarang sudah besar….

Rin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke guru olahraga yang menerangkan bahwa mereka akan membentuk kelompok untuk bermain voli. Rin merasa bersemangat karena memang ia jago olahraga, tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain.

Begitu permainan bola voli dimulai, Rin segera mengeluarkan kemampuannya membuat teman-temannya kagum dengan kemampuan smash dan serven miliknya.

Namun, Rin terkejut saat mendengar sorak sorai di seberang ruangan, ia melihat banyak murid-murid perempuan bersorak sorai melihat Len tengah mendribble bola menghindari semua lawan-lawannya dengan cekatan. Tidak aneh memang, mengingat Len merupakan tim inti dari ekskul basket sekolah mereka.

Rin mengacuhkannya, ia merasa sedikit kesal melihat Len didukung oleh penggemarnya seperti itu. Ketika ia ingin melampiaskannya ke permainan voli, Rin merasa rasa sakit di sekitar paha dan selangkangannya bertambah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Aduh…," keluh Rin, ia bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya keram. Bukan karena ia kurang pemanasan, ia pasti sudah kedatangan tamu sekarang.

"Rin, awas!" pekik Miku tidak terdengar oleh Rin.

Rin kaget saat bola voli menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan ia pun jatuh ke lantai. Paha dan selangkangannya terasa sakit dan ngilu sementara kepalanya berdenyut, bila begini terus ia pasti pingsan. Bila ia kedatangan tamu, Rin memang sering merasa sakit dan lemas.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya teman-teman Rin menghampir gadis berambut pirang yang kini terbaring di lantai dengan wajah kesakitan.

Len yang sudah berada di depan ring dan siap menshoot bola, kaget mendengar nama Rin disebut-sebut begitu heboh di belakangnya. Tidak memperdulikan bola yang ada di tangannya, ia berbalik dan segera menghampiri kerumunan yang menutup Rin dari penglihatannya.

"Rin!" pekiknya, membuat timnya dan tim lawan kaget karena Len melempar bola begitu saja dan keluar dari lapangan.

Begitu ia bisa menembus kerumunan, Len merasa hati dan tubuhnya terasa sakit melihat Rin yang tengah kesakitan. Dahinya sedikit lebam, tapi dari cara meringkuk itu…

Len segera sadar, pasti Rin sedang haid dan kram karenanya. Tanpa memperdulikan guru dan teman-teman Rin yang panik, Len segera menggendong Rin ala pengantin. Ia harus membawa Rin secepatnya ke UKS dan memberikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit bila haid sebelum Rin pingsan.

Teman-teman Rin dan guru olahraga terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Len lakukan.

"Sensei, aku ijin untuk membawa Rin ke UKS," katanya, guru olahraganya hanya mengiyakannya saja. Len segera keluar dari gedung olahraga, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Rin yang kagum dan kaget melihat sikapnya.

"Len…," panggil Rin yang masih kesakitan.

"Iya Rin, tenang saja, aku sedang membawamu ke UKS," kata Len. Rin mengangguk, ia melirik Len yang tampak sangat serius. Ia mendekap Len erat, merasa malu juga senang. Entah bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya nanti sesudah melihat aksi heroik Len.

Perjalanan menuju UKS terbilang panjang, apalagi saat menaiki tangga karena UKS ada di lantai dua, tangan Len terasa hampir putus. Pegalnya bukan main, Rin memang tidak begitu berat tapi menggendongnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Begitu sampai di UKS, Len menendang terbuka pintu UKS, karena kedua tangannya terpakai untuk memapah Rin.

"Sensei, minta obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saat haid," pekik Len membuat dokter UKS yang berambut pink terkejut bukan kepalang. Len tidak memperdulikannya dan segera masuk lalu menidurkan Rin di salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Oh, kram karena haid ya?" tanya dokter Luka. Len mengangguk sementara Rin hanya mengerang kesakitan. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya dan tubuhnya terus meringkuk karena kesakitan.

"Dahinya kenapa?" tanya Luka, heran melihat luka lebam di dahi Rin. Len yang tidak begitu tahu hanya asal menjawabnya.

"Terkena bola voli," jawabnya.

Luka segera menyodorkan sebuah kapsul dan segelas air pada Rin yang dengan bantuan Len, berhasil meminumnya. Lalu Luka segera mengobati luka lebam pada dahi Rin dan memberinya plester.

"Nah, sudah selesai, sekarang kamu bisa tenang," kata Luka pada Len yang wajahnya kemudian memerah.

"Iya, terima kasih, sensei," kata Len sambil menunduk. Luka mengangguk dan segera berlalu.

Rin dan Len yang tersembunyi di balik gorden hanya berpandangan pada satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Rin, ia bisa merasakan kramnya berangsur membaik.

Len tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa Rin," katanya.

"Ternyata yang namanya wanita tetap saja wanita ya," tambah Len membuat Rin tersenyum.

"Saat aku pertama haid juga begini ya?" tanya Rin. Len tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku kaget sekali kau mendadak pingsan, kukira kau sakit atau apa," kata Len sambil teringat. Ia sampai menangis dan menggotong Rin, bahkan meskipun ia tidak kuat dan hampir menyerah, ke UKS karena Rin pingsan saat istirahat siang.

Rin tersenyum. "Setelah itu kau ditertawakan karena menangis saat aku pingsan kan?" kata Rin.

Len hanya tertawa nervous mendengarnya. "Iya….habisnya…saat itu aku ketakutan sekali, kau belum pernah pingsan sebelumnya," kata Len. Yah, saat itu terjadi ia masih kelas 6 SD.

Rin mengangguk. "Kupikir mungkin itu pertama kalinya aku sadar bahwa kamu dan aku memang berbeda."

Len terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka memang kembar tapi berbeda gender.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Meski dadaku masih rata…tapi aku tetap perempuan," kata Rin sambil tertawa.

"Maaf soal itu."

"Hm?" Rin menoleh pada Len yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, aku cuma kesal…habisnya kau…mengejek aku terus," jelas Len dengan wajah merah, seharian ini sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Rin karena perkataannya kemarin.

Rin terdiam mendengarnya. "Maaf karena sudah mengejekmu juga, Len. Aku tahu rasanya sekarang, tidak enak sekali diejek seperti itu."

Keduanya terdiam, bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Tapi, menurutku kamu sudah manis kok Rin, tenang saja," kata Len membuat Rin terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Kamu manis sekali, aku tidak peduli dadamu rata atau pinggangmu kecil, kamu gadis paling manis yang kukenal, Rin," puji Len membuat wajah Rin memerah.

"Apaan sih, kamu bisa menggombal dari mana?" omel Rin merasa malu. Len tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin dari teman-temanku?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Rin terdiam sebentar sambil memandang Len.

"Kamu juga kok Len….meski manis, tapi kamu…uhm…keren kok," aku Rin membuat wajah Len memerah.

"Kayaknya aku saja yang buta dan tidak pernah sadar, kamu…sudah tumbuh besar," tambah Rin lagi, tidak berani memandang Len, hanya memandang ke samping.

Len menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah merah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dipuji seperti itu oleh Rin.

"Uhm…yang besar apanya?" tanyanya.

Rin tercekat mendengarnya dan serta merta melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Len yang kaget.

"Ih kok, malah bercanda jorok sih!" pekiknya kesal. Len terperangah sebelum sadar bahwa ia memang sudah mengatakan sesuatu…yang, uhm rancu.

"Maaf, keceplosan," kilahnya, gawat ia memang sudah bergaul terlalu lama dengan teman-teman cowoknya yang berotak mesum semua.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, ternyata cowok memang begini! Uh…kesal! Namun, sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Rin. Ternyata, Len memang laki-laki, sudah berbeda dengan Len yang pemalu dan penakut yang dulu.

"Dasar cowok," omel Rin. Len tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dasar cewek," balasnya.

Rin dan Len tertawa bersama. Mereka kemudian berpandangan, rasanya jantung mereka berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, dan perasaan hangat memenuhi dada mereka, kenapa ya?

End?

* * *

><p>Gaje? Abal? Reviewnya dong!<p> 


End file.
